23 Doncellas Miura
by blue.little.bunny
Summary: Doncellas Miura, un simple negocio sexual que se basa en elegancia, distinción y seguridad.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Me encontraba con aquella espantosa prueba en las manos, mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y con ellas mi maquillaje empezó a correrse y no es que quiera sonar como alguien vanidosa, de hecho no lo soy, pero no creo que en este momento sea conveniente que las personas con las que me encuentro se enteren que debajo de esta peluca rubia, lentes de contacto azules, maquillaje y vestido de ensueño se encuentra Hinata Hyuuga, una chica que vive con su primo y que trabaja en un despacho de abogados como secretaria y que además está enamorada de si jefe.

Tampoco sería muy conveniente que yo Hinata Hyuuga estoy detrás de las 22 doncellas Miura que hasta ahora existen, creo que lo único que sería conveniente en este momento es que esta prueba fuera positiva, entonces podría mandar a todas las Miura al demonio y podría dedicarme completamente a mi bebé. Y no es que este negocio me moleste, de hecho hasta cierto punto tiene su ventajas, Neji y yo ganamos tanto dinero que en ocasiones no sabemos qué hacer con él, hemos realizado algunas inversiones que a la larga nos han dado más dinero, pero tampoco quiero sonar codiciosa ni nada, es solo que el hombre que amo está enamorado de mi y al mismo tiempo soy la persona que menos le importa en su vida.

Quizá deba ser un poco más clara, pero desde que murió Yumi aun estando dentro de mi vientre me he obsesionado por ser madre, pero desde entonces esa oportunidad se me ha sido negada, pero hace una semana creí sentirme como cuando estaba embarazada, me hice demasiadas ilusiones y ahora no puedo parar de llorar.

Y es que lo único que quiero es poder tener un hijo, tengo sexo prácticamente todos los días, no soy estéril, estoy completamente sana y aun así no puedo quedar embarazada. Puede que Dios… ¡no puedo creerlo! Ahora estoy hablando como Neji.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí de inmediato a la cocina y como pude hice pedazos la prueba y la metí en el basurero que se encuentra ahí para después cubrirla con un par de empaques vacios que guarde del trabajo justo para esta ocasión. Neji es la persona en la que mas confió de todo el mundo, pero si le digo que llevo casi un año tratando de quedar embarazada de Naruto Uzumaki y que desde que me convertí en su doncella no utilizo ninguna protección, estoy prácticamente segura de que empezara con su típico sermón que dice más o menos así: "debes entenderlo, él está enamorado de Yui Miura, no de Hinata Hyuuga" y se que él me quiere tanto o más de lo que yo a él, pero aprovecha cada oportunidad para repetírmelo, aun sabiendo que cada vez que lo hace me parte el alma en mil pedazos. Ya alguna vez intento negarle el servicio a Naruto, sabe el vinculo emociona que tengo con él y para ser sincera no estoy segura de cómo logre convencerlo aquella vez para que no lo hiciera, pero ahora no puedo arriesgarme a que por una tontería se arruinen mis planes.

Inmediatamente después de eliminar cualquier rastro de mis planes, lave mis manos, tome una manzana y me dirigí a la habitación de Neji, si me lo preguntan puedo decir que el posee un gusto genial en la decoración, pero creo que eso no es realmente importante.

-Buenas tardes señor Takeru Miura- sonreí un poco antes de morder mi manzana tratando de lucir sexy

Pude notar una ligera sonrisa antes de mirarme con aquellos ojos perla al igual que los míos. creo que debí haberles contado antes que el color de los ojos de la familia Hyuuga es algo particular ya que es, como mencione antes, poseen una tonalidad perlada, pero funcionan igual que los demás, al parecer es solo algo genético, pero de nuevo me desvié del asunto.

-Desde el momento en que pisas esta casa –me dijo mientras se levantaba –sin importar la apariencia que tengas, tú, vuelves a ser Hinata Hyuuga, y yo, Neji Hyuuga, tu primo.

Neji era uno de los hombres más atractivos que he visto en mi vida, alto, de cabello café muy obscuro y largo, unos hermosos ojos y un cuerpo bien ejercitado. Su voz era sensualmente ronca y sus labios parecían gritar "bésame". Si eso es lo que yo puedo ver en él eso aun siendo su prima, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que ven en él las demás mujeres. Ahora, hay que considerar los puntos a su favor tanto como los que están en su contra. Primero, es muy rico, muy guapo, es simpático, elegante, inteligente, encantador y sexy, esos son los pros, luego están los contra… vamos a ver, a veces es muy serio, en las mañanas siempre esta de mal humor, le gusta dormir cerca de once horas diarias, se acuesta con tantos hombres se crucen por su camino, y es la cabeza de Doncellas Miura, un simple negocio sexual, que se basa en elegancia, distinción y seguridad.

-¿Podemos ir al estudio?- pregunte –estoy cansada, quiero deshacerme de todo esto e irme a dormir.

-¿el señor Utada no te dejo dormir?

-De hecho el señor Utada es un eyaculador precoz de veintiséis años, así que tuve tiempo de sobra para dormir, es solo que esta peluca es demasiado incomoda.

-vamos al estudio.

Salimos de la oficina y subimos al tercer piso, hacia el estudio. Esta era una habitación enorme que tenía closets en la mitad de su perímetro, la otra mitad tenía estantes llenos de cabezas de plástico sin rostro en las que posaban veintidós pelucas distintas, cajoneras llenas de maquillaje, accesorios y un tocador. Me senté frente a este y Neji tomo una silla que estaba siempre recargada contra uno de los closets, giro mi sillón y se sentó frente a mí, solo cerré los ojos y lo deje hacer su trabajo, sintiendo sobre mi cara los algodones con desmaquillantes y de más cosas que me hacían volver a ser yo.

Hace algunos años, Neji tuvo un novio que era maquillista de cine, él le enseño todas las técnicas habidas y por haber sobre el maquillaje -incluyendo las narices de látex- y las pelucas, como colocarlas correctamente y peinarlas como es debido. Cuando comenzamos con la idea de las Doncellas Miura, invertimos una gran parte de nuestros ahorros, en el material necesario para crear por lo menos a tres personajes. Con el primer cliente, recuperamos todo lo invertido, es mas hasta nos sobro un poco. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, teníamos más clientes, y a su vez más dinero para más material. En algún momento decidimos que solo nos quedaríamos con 23 Doncellas, las cuales, se puede decir que son muchas, pero en realidad, nuestros clientes por más dinero que tengan, no se pueden dar el lujo de pedir a su Doncella para todos los días, la mayoría pedía una cita por mes, y tenía que reservarla con anticipación. Actualmente, solo nos falta una Doncella para llegar al límite, claro que algunas como Rika, Aiko, y Hikari Miura ya han pasado por dos clientes, pues, la mayoría de las veces, cuando nuestros clientes jóvenes se enamoran, se comprometen, o se casan. No vuelven a llamar a su Damisela, y si luego de un año o más ella –o yo- ya esta asignada a otro cliente, simplemente se le niega el servicio; no se le puede ofrecer otra doncella, pues es posible, que a pesar de el disfraz, se dé cuenta de que al fin y al cabo es la misma chica, que en realidad no se llamaba, ni Rika ni Aiko, que nunca en su vida se apellidó Miura, y que solo es una chica a la cual la vida le es indiferente desde que perdió a su bebé, y no le importa esconderse bajo 22 disfraces y nombres distintos, ni acostarse con hombres millonarios que solo le producen aburrimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Hace ya dos años que el negocio de las Doncellas inicio, un día, algunos meses después de que desperté en el sillón con la entrepierna llena de sangre y que intente desesperadamente salvar a mi bebé -cosa que jamás sucedió- estaba sentada en el salón tomando tanto vino tinto como mi anatomía pudiera soportar, o quizá más. Ya sentía mi cabeza dar vueltas y podía percibir mi propio aliento alcohólico cuando Neji llego y se sentó a mi lado. Tomó la botella y bebió directamente de ella, como es lógico, le lance una mirada de desprecio.

-¿Qué?, ¿piensas seguir emborrachándote hasta el último de tus días?

-Jódete.- le conteste con amor.

-no soy de esos, me gusta más joder a alguien.- volvió a beber de la botella, y una gota de vino resbalo por sus labios.

Quizá fue porque estaba borracha, quizá porque estaba dolida, quizá porque ya nada tenía sentido desde que la enfermera de los ojos tristes me dijo que mi bebé estaba muerto, quizá por eso, o por alguna razón que desconozco, pero el caso es que me lance a sus labios, y lo bese con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Si, es estúpido e incluso desagradable, pero bese a mi primo. Como es lógico, Neji no me respondió, -cosa que le agradezco mucho- pero me dejo terminar, y una vez que lo hice, solo me abrazó y me mantuvo en sus brazos hasta que la combinación de la tristeza y el alcohol me llevaron al sueño, donde tenía a Yumi firmemente abrazada contra mi pecho.

A la mañana siguiente, me encontré en mi cama, y sin Yumi, fue cuando recordé que la vida suele quitarte lo que más amas, ya sea por crueldad o por simple diversión. Me di unos segundos para llorar y otros cuantos para secar mis lágrimas, una vez fuera de la cama, entre a la ducha sin más. Besar a Neji había sido la señal perfecta y dolorosa, de que tenía que continuar con mi vida antes de estropear la de los demás. Estaba decidida a salir a buscar un empleo que me mantuviera ocupada y que sacara de mi cabeza las imágenes del hospital donde gritaba de agonía. Solo tenía veinte años y de alguna manera u otra tenía que continuar.

Baje con la bata de baño todavía puesta y el cabello mojado, encontré a Neji parado frente al desayunador, estaba muy serio y me miraba fijamente, posiblemente no había dormido por mi culpa, y si hay algo que de verdad afecte el humor de Neji es no dormir.

-Siento lo de ayer- le dije con vergüenza- no fue mi intención…

-No importa, en realidad eso me hizo pensar en un par de cosas

-créeme- le interrumpí- a mi también, y te prometo que haré todo lo posible por recuperarme

-Silencio- ordenó, una orden de Neji, era una orden que debía ser obedecida. Se acerco a mí con decisión, y desato mi bata revelando una inmaculada desnudez, no dije nada, pero me desconcertó su actitud.

Me observo de la cabeza a los pies con detenimiento, lógicamente, él no sentía ningún tipo de interés por el cuerpo femenino, así que eso era tan poco morboso como un niño que mira desnudo a su hermano.

-Hinata- habló por fin -¿Qué tanto te importa tu vida sexual?

De inmediato, como si hubiera una especie de telepatía entre nosotros, supe a lo que se refería; sin embargo, no me arriesgue a decir estupideces y solo conteste a su pregunta.

-déjame ver, primero Gaara, a quien amaba con locura me dejo una vez que logro acostarse conmigo, luego Kiba, uno de mis mejores amigos que me violo con crueldad y me golpeo hasta que perdí la conciencia, a pesar de que fue una experiencia horrible, luego descubrí que estaba embarazada y mi vida comenzó a cobrar sentido, hasta que un día desperté llena de sangre y con mi bebé muerta, y aun dentro de mi vientre. En conclusión, no me importa ni en lo más mínimo la actividad que se presente en medio de mis piernas.

-Bien.- me contesto y cerró mi bata – Resulta que tienes muy buen cuerpo… -Si, mi suposición era correcta, iba para donde yo creía que iba.- he estado pensando en muchas cosas. Hace unos días fui a un prostíbulo con Shikamaru y los muchachos…

Shikamaru era el único y verdadero amor de Neji, un muchacho excepcional, solo tenía un problema, era completamente heterosexual y por consecuencia amaba los pechos grandes, las caderas anchas, y odiaba la idea de tener un enorme pene entrando y saliendo de él. Así que a Neji no le quedaba más remedio que mantener su sexualidad en secreto, para no asustar a Shikamaru y poder mantenerse cerca. Entonces ya que tenía que mantener ese grandísimo secreto, a veces para disimular, iba con sus amigos a los prostíbulos, y alguna vez llego a decirme que lo único que le excitaba en esas situaciones, era ver a Shikamaru con una erección más que notable.

-Cuando salimos me comentó que su hermanastro estaba recién divorciado, y atrapado en una depresión -continuó- al parecer Shikamaru le ha recomendado una y mil veces que se busque una prostituta y se olvide de todo lo demás, pero al parecer Chouji no cede, pues hoy en día tiene muchos riesgos solo ir y acostarte con una mujer vulgar e indecente. Después de hablarlo entre los muchachos y yo, llegamos a la conclusión de que sería una excelente idea que alguien se inventara una especie de "casa de citas" , en donde cada mujer fuera asignada a un único cliente, que te mostrara sus exámenes recientes de enfermedades venéreas, usara protección, y se vistiera y actuara con elegancia, sería algo así como pagar una fortuna para conquistar a una mujer hermosa, respetuosa, elegante y culta, sabiendo que al fin y al cabo llegaran a la cama.

No supe que decir, me quede impactada, jamás hubiera creído que Neji me pudiera proponer algo así, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, si lo pensaba, no era tan difícil de creer.

-Espero que no te ofendas… pero es de eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo- Me dijo- he estado pensando en crear un negocio como tal.

-La verdad- conteste –el concepto suena como una idea con futuro si te soy sincera, pero…

-Solo piénsalo- interrumpió mi indefinido discurso- En realidad, mi idea es usar las técnicas de maquillaje que aprendí de Taiki, incluso utilizar pelucas y lentes de contacto de manera que nadie te reconozca.

-Bueno y suponiendo que yo aceptara –la verdad no sé porque pero había algo de aquello que me tentaba- Si se supone que es una mujer por cliente, ¿de dónde vas a sacar a las demás?, no puedes ir por una plaza pública pegando carteles de "Busco prostituta hermosa, elegante y culta".

-De hecho, allí viene la idea principal, la idea **no** es una persona asignada a un cliente único, si no, un **personaje **asignado a un cliente único.

-¿Hablas de…?

-Sí, con el maquillaje podemos crear a tres o cuatro personajes distintos partiendo desde tu persona, y posteriormente cuando hayamos reunido el dinero necesario podríamos contratar a alguien más, no sé cómo, pero podríamos.

-¡Oh!…-vacilé- ¿y qué sucedería con los clientes?, yo podría enseñarles mis exámenes de enfermedades venéreas, ¿pero qué tal si ellos me contagiaran de algo?

-bueno, en realidad la idea de los exámenes seria reciproca, tu le enseñarías tus exámenes del mismo día o uno anterior y el te ensañaría los suyos; Es que el concepto es más complicado de lo que parece, nosotros nos podríamos dar el lujo de negarle el servicio a alguien, también le pediríamos que reservara sus citas con dos semanas de anticipación, argumentando que el tramite lleva mucha papelería y preparación de por medio. Además dependiendo del cliente que fueras a visitar llevarías un auto distinto –obviamente rentado- y al llegar a la casa del cliente, él le tendría que entregar su identificación y sus exámenes recientes a tu guardaespaldas, quien te esperaría en un hotel cercano, hasta la mañana siguiente.

-¿guardaespaldas?- pregunte sorprendida

-He estado pensando en Lee.

Lee es el mejor amigo de Neji y también el mío; siempre me ha cuidado como si fuera mi hermano. Tenía años trabajando como guardaespaldas, y curiosamente, las casualidades de la vida, indicaban que en ese preciso instante estaba desempleado.

-Está bien- conteste –hagámoslo

El rostro de Neji cambio súbitamente, era obvio que mi respuesta le había sorprendido.

-No pensé que aceptaras con tanta facilidad.

Entonces fue mi rostro el que cambio, nada parece absurdo, ni cercano a la locura, cuando has perdido a lo único que amas con todas las fuerzas de tu alma. Tanto me conocía que supo lo que mi rostro significaba. Se levanto y me envolvió en sus brazos.

-Te juro- me dijo al oído- que de haber podido, la hubiera salvado.

No creo necesario decir que rompí en llanto.

Después de eso comenzamos con el negocio, lógicamente nuestro primer cliente fue Chouji Akimichi – que como mencione antes es hermanastro de Shikamaro, por eso la diferencia de apellidos- que a su vez fue corriendo la voz y trayéndonos más clientes. Lo único que cambio de la idea original, era lo de contratar a más gente, al final, termine siendo yo las 22 Doncellas Miura. El nombre fue idea de Neji y no sé de donde lo saco, pero tuvo éxito.

Ni Chouji, ni Shikamaru, saben hoy en día que Neji es la cabeza del negocio, ellos creen que de hecho es un cliente. Cuando recibimos una llamada suele contestar "Buenos Días, habla con Takeru Miura" y ese es su pseudónimo oficial, yo tengo otros 22 seudónimos, todos apellidados Miura. Después de que el cliente –si es nuevo- se identifica e identifica el motivo de su llamada, Neji le da una explicación que siempre comienza por –Lo primero que tiene que entender; Señor fulano de tal, es que una Doncella no es una prostituta." Y es básicamente así como nos manejamos. Siempre diciendo mentiras, actuando mentiras, viéndonos como mentiras, expresándonos como mentiras y siendo una total mentira. Y así va a ser hasta el día en que mi vientre este perfectamente ocupado, y pueda enviar a todos al diablo y mi vida deje de ser una simple mierda. Mientras tanto, hay que seguir la monótona y jodida rutina, continuar siendo una fracasada y sufrida millonaria, seguir siendo la estúpida que todavía recuerda el olor a sangre de cuando Yumi se fue y seguir llorando para que Naruto Uzumaki se dé cuenta que Yui Miura y Hintana Hyuuga son la misma persona, y por sobre todas las cosas, seguir siendo –si me cuento entre ellas- las 23 Doncellas Miura.


End file.
